Deception
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Emily Fields meets thee girl of her dreams online but what happens when she is exactly who she say's she is. In fact she is and entirely different person.


Emily Fields, 30 year old successful Olympic athlete and actress ran on the treadmill in the gym she was working out in. Her bodyguard stood close by, keeping a look out for any crazed fans lurking around. She'd been running on the machine for twenty minutes when she heard her phone go off. She reached in her loose shorts for the device and pulled it out. "Ha-ha." A faint laugh escaped her lips after scanning the instant message that she received through AIM.

**LadyLimaLife**_11:23AM_  
U sure ur form of working out isn't having hardcore sex?

She slowed down her pace on the machine as she began to text this mysterious woman she hadn't met yet.

**SwimShark81** _11:24AM_  
That is 1 form of working out but no, unfortunately I'm ACTUALLY working out. What r u doing?

**LadyLimaLife**_11:24AM_  
Just got home from shopping. I bought some new lingerie from Victoria's Secret!

A grin slowly formed across her lips.

**LadyLimaLife**_11:25AM_  
I would like to show u but I think it'll be too inappropriate.

She immediately broke out laughing.

**SwimShark81** _11:26AM_  
I'm 30 years old! ;)) Send me a pic. As a matter-of-fact, y don't u send a pic with u wearing it.

**LadyLimaLife**_11:27AM_  
Can't do that!

**SwimShark81** _11:28AM_  
And y not? We've been chatting for a month now. I still have yet to see a pic of u.

**LadyLimaLife**_11:28AM_  
Ditto. What r u hiding?

**SwimShark81** _11:29AM_  
I told u I'm kinda famous. I can't send u a pic yet. I have to make sure ur who u say u r first.

She texted, laughing faintly. she decided to step off the machine, turning it off afterwards. she then ambled towards her duffle bag located next to her bodyguard and went through it for a bottle of water. A noise brought her attention to her phone.

**LadyLimaLife**_11:31AM_  
SwimShark I have to go now. Will u be on later on tonight? Maybe I will send a pic with me wearing the lingerie.

**SwimShark81** _11:32AM_  
Yes! I'll be on all day so send me a message whenever u can. Talk to u soon, LadyLima.

She smiled, looking up from her bag to gaze at Sue her bodyguard who was standing over her shaking her head pathetically with her arms crossed over her chest. "What?"

"You're still talking to that girl? Did you even meet her yet?" she stood up straight with her bottle of water.

"Nah but...I don't know. I think she's a bit shy. Tonight she's supposed to be sending me a pic of her wearing some lingerie." she held the bottle of water to her lips, taking gulps of it. "She's a sweet girl. She's not like all those other women I meet on a daily basis. She's different."

"And how would you know that? This girl is probably the opposite of what she describes herself. Probably some fat ass, greedy, sloppy, butt ugly looking..."

"Hey, Sue. Chill out." she flashed Sue a hilarious look. "I don't know that yet and I won't assume it." she twisted the lid back on her water bottle and tossed it back in her bag. "I'm gonna do a round of weight lifting. Then we're out."

Later on (5:11pm)

"The girl who I'm talking to online is a lawyer student. I haven't seen a pic of her yet but she describes herself as being slim with long brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She said she's five foot four and she loves sing which is a plus for me." Emily spoke to her father in one of the living rooms in her mansion. "She seems pretty cool." she added, taking a sip of her beer.

"Well be careful, Emily. This are a lot of wackos online now and they portray themselves to be something they're not."

"I know. But what's the worse can happen? If she doesn't turn out how I expect, I'll just stop seeing her. Tonight I'm gonna ask her out on a date. Sue will accompany me just in case she's a wacko. Ahaha." she heard her phone go off in her pants. "I bet that's my manager calling me." she pulled the device out of her pocket and gazed at the screen. To her surprise, it was LadyLimaLife.

**LadyLimaLife** _5:30PM_  
Hey! Couldn't stop thinking about u.

"It's her." she spoke, looking away to gaze at her father. "She says she can't stop thinking about me. Ha-ha." she quickly typed in a message to send her.

**SwimShark81** _5:32PM_  
So u miss me? Well I don't miss u!

**SwimShark81** _5:32PM_  
J/K! What r u doing?

**LadyLimaLife** _5:33PM_  
Studying for an exam next week. U?

**SwimShark81** _5:34PM_  
Thinking about how I'm gonna convince u to go out on a date with me.

Emily bit her lip, never taking her eyes off the touch screen on her phone as she waited for a reply. Three minutes went by and still no message. Did she get afraid and decided not to text him anymore? "Damn. I should've waited. I think I scared her off."

**LadyLimaLife** _5:39PM_  
U really wanna meet up?

**SwimShark81** _5:39PM_  
If it's ok with u. I don't want to pressure u. We can have dinner at a restaurant. :)

**LadyLimaLife** _5:41PM_  
Uhhhhhh...

**SwimShark81** _5:41PM_  
Uhhhh does that mean no? LOL

**SwimShark81** _5:41PM_  
Look, we don't have to do this if u don't want. Just forget I mentioned it.

**LadyLimaLife** _5:43PM_  
Ok.

Her eyes lit up instantly. "I think she's agreeing to meet me."

**SwimShark81**_5:44PM_  
Really? Awesome! So where? Ur choice. Or I could choose

**LadyLimaLife** _5:45PM_  
That Italian place on sixth Ave. On the corner of Simpson drive. It's called Breadsticks!

**SwimShark81** _5:45PM_  
I know that place. I'll meet u this. But when?

"This is great. We're gonna meet up. Ahaha." she looked away to gaze at Wayne who sat beside her with his eyes glued to the television.

"Just be careful." Her phone went off again.

**LadyLimaLife** _5:47PM_  
Tonight. Instead of sending u the picture with lingerie, we can meet up.

"Wow. She wants to meet up tonight. Damn. That means I gotta move quick if I wanna meet her." she stood to her feet.

**SwimShark81**_5:48PM_**  
**Sure. I'll meet u this at 7. How will I know it's u?

**LadyLimaLife** _5:48PM_  
I will be wearing a red dress. When u come in, just text me at the door. I will tell u then where I'm at.

**SwimShark81** _5:50PM_  
Ok. I'll see u then.

She looked up from her phone to gaze at her father with a smirk on her face. "I gotta go. Gotta get ready for this date. Wish me luck." Wayne watched her rush towards the front doors.

An hour later

"I'm nervous. I'm actually nervous and I NEVER get nervous." Emily spoke to Sue in the limousine as they slowly pulled up on the side of Breadsticks.

"Maybe that's because you don't know how this tramp looks. She could be a fat ass..."

"I know, butt booty looking woman. Will you just shut the fuck up? You're not making this easier for me." she sighed heavily. "I better go in. It's ten till. Wait! I'm gonna wait till seven. I'll just sit here and watch the women walk in. She said she was gonna be wearing a red dress." she spoke, keeping her eyes out the window.

Five minutes had passed, and they finally saw one woman walking up to the restaurant in a red dress. "Hey, Emily." Sue pointed out. "You think that could be her?" When her eyes landed on her, her heart skipped a beat."

"Damn, I sure hope so. She's beautiful." He spoke, never taking her eyes off the woman. She entered the restaurant, the door closing behind her. "I'm gonna go inside now." She froze when she focused in on another woman walking up to the building in a black dress as well. "Shit. This goes another red dress. And she doesn't even look that hot."

"Ahaha. I told ya'. I bet that's her." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let me get this over with. Come on." The both of them stepped out of the limousine and ambled towards the restaurant. she took a deep breath before entering the building. Her eyes slowly scanned the people in the room, her heart racing. "Please don't be ugly. Please don't be ugly." she mumbled, hearing her phone go off. "I think this is her." she pulled the device out and gazed at the screen.

**LadyLimaLife** _7:02PM_  
Is that u at the door with that loud older woman?

she chuckled softly. "She called you a loud older woman. Ahaha."

"Well I am a loud older woman." She joked.

**SwimShark81** _7:03PM_  
It's me. Where r u?

**LadyLimaLife** _7:03PM_  
I'm six tables to ur right by the window. I'm wearing the red dress. And damn. U r hot.

she looked up, gawking to the right for a sign of her. When she saw an arm waving in the air, her heart skipped a beat. "This she is." she made her way down the aisle towards the specific table. She arose in her seat, a massive smile forming across her lips. "Hi." she greeted, a little distracted by her looks.

"Hey. I'm LadyLimaLife. It's finally good to meet you." She spoke, reaching out to shake her hand.

"You...you too." Emily shook her hand, her gaze never leaving hers. This woman was too hot. And he was surprised because she was thinking she would have been the total opposite. "This is too good to be true." she decided to take her seat across from her.

"You telling me? You're Emily Fields. You I didn't believe you when you said you were famous."

"I didn't want to blow my cover." She teased, peering in her dark brown eyes. I thought she had hazel brown eyes, Emily thought. "You're really...beautiful." She blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She looked down to gaze at the menu in front of her. "I haven't ordered yet. I guess I was too worried about meeting you. I thought you would be this really...unattractive MAN."

"I thought the same thing. Unattractive girl though." She intertwined her fingers together. "So um, you say you're in law school?" She nodded, slowly looking up to meet her gaze.

"I'm in my second year. So I have a while to go. Um..." She bit her lip in hesitation. "I should get something off my chest before we continue this...date." Emily peered in her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "I'm not really...LadyLimaLife." Her eyebrows raised in questioning.

"Well I figured that. What's your real name?" She shook her head.

"No. That's not what I mean." She looked away, feeling herself get nervous. "I'm not...the girl you've been chatting with for weeks." She returned a baffled look. "That girl is actually a friend of mine. We're roommates at the university. She was afraid to come meet you so she asked me to instead."

"What?" she was completely blown away by this. "I knew it. I knew this was too good to be true. You're just too sexy to be chatting online."

"Well why have you been chatting online? You're beautiful. I'm sure you can get any woman you want." she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I just...one night I got online and decided to enter a chat room. LadyLimaLife seemed smart so I thought I could talk to her. You know, just be online friends. But then I started to like her and..." she sat back in her seat, finally meeting her gaze. "Damn. I can't say I'm not upset about this. I mean, why didn't she come meet me? Was she afraid of something? Is she embarrassed of herself?" She nodded.

"Yes. She's fifty pounds heavier than me." He quickly eyed her slim figure. "Mercedes doesn't think she looks pretty but she beautiful in her own way. I tried begging her to come but she just wouldn't." she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I know this isn't what you wanted to hear."

"You're right. I wish you just would've...pretended to be her."

"I couldn't do that. I didn't feel right about this to begin with. I..." She cleared her throat. "Maybe I should go. This's no point in continuing this." she watched her stand up, grabbing her purse with her.

"Wait. Maybe we can...talk some more. We're both here. This's no point in leaving now."

"You sure? I just...you look so disappointed that I wasn't who you..."

"I know. LadyLimaLife just lost out on something good. All she had to do was come meet me like we agreed. I haven't even seen a picture of her so I have no idea how she looks. Just because she doesn't think she's pretty doesn't mean I will feel the same way." She decided to sit back down. "Thank you. I um...the loud older woman you mentioned earlier is my bodyguard. Can we just pretend like you're LadyLimaLife? At least until this whole thing is over with." She chuckled softly.

"Sure."

Meanwhile

"Ahaha. So..."

"You still haven't told me your name. I don't know what to call you. Since you confessed you're not LadyLimaLife. "Santana. You can call me San." He nodded interestingly.

"Pretty cool name. Very unique. I like it." She giggled faintly. "What do you do besides studying to be a lawyer?"

"I...I'm sorta one of those tom boys. I like to do a lot of sporting activities like mountain climbing, surfing..." Her eyes lit up in surprise.

"Really? LadyLima always talked about cheerleading and singing. You don't strike me as being one of those types of women. That's awesome. Maybe we can go mountain climbing one day." She froze, leisurely looking up to peer in her eyes.

"So you wanna see me again after this?" Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. It depends. Would you like to see ME again after this?" She blushed massively.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind." She nodded.

"Cool." Emily chuckled, biting into her breadstick. "What are you doing after this? Wanna hang out some more? I have this cool place I can show you." She used a napkin to wipe at her lips, ridding of some butter.

"What is this cool place?"

"My parents beach house. They have this beautiful beach out back and a boat. We going sailing on it a few times out the year. It's actually a yacht." Her eyes lit up in amaze.

"Really? I've never been on a yacht. Is it huge?"

"Yes. Very. I share it with my friend Spencer. If you want, we can go this after this. That's if you're not too busy."

"Well..." She bit her lip in thought. "If you promise we won't sink. Ahaha." Emily chortled softly.

"I promise. You're gonna love it! It's beautiful. It's like a house on water." Emily chewed on her pasta, her eyes still glued to her. "You know how to swim right?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I better."

Meanwhile

Emily and Santana ambled out of the restaurant with Sue and towards the limousine. "You have a limo? Well of course. You're famous." Emily chuckled, leading her towards the vehicle.

"I'm spoiled. I can admit that." After sitting in the limo, they finally pulled off. "I should confess something too." she spoke up, getting her attention. "I like you. And even though you weren't the woman I've been talking to for weeks, I feel like we've been talking to each other forever now." She bit her lip interestingly, peering in her eyes. "Like I said it's LadyLimaLife's lost." She chuckled softly.

"I wouldn't feel right going behind her back...doing this. I know all too well how much she likes you. She couldn't stop talking about you. It was driving me nuts." She reached out, brushing Santana's cheek diligently with the tip of her thumb.

"If that was true, she would've came here herself instead of sending you." She gazed into her eyes, feeling herself get lost in them. "She had her chance. She blew it. I wanna get to know you now." She gulped down, never breaking her gaze. "Only if it's okay with you."

"Well..."

"Just think about it. I won't rush you. We can go check out the yacht while you think it over." He assured.

"Okay."

When they made it to the yacht, he took her for a tour-finally ending up on the deck. "This is where I spend most of my time when I'm here. The pool is over this. But why swim in the pool? I like to dive only during the day. It's really nice. Gotta watch for sharks though."

"That's scary. I think I'd stick to the pool." She turned to face Emily.

An hour earlier

Mercedes Jones, a student at the Law University entered her dorm room and shut the door behind her. She immediately froze when she noticed blood splatters on the wall. Her eyes focused in on her roommate that was lying on the bed in a puddle of blood. "Oh my god. Santana?" She rushed towards the lifelessly dorm mate. "Oh my god." Santana, her dorm mate laid on her back with a slit throat. Her eyes were still opened and she looked expired from the coloring of her skin.

"Do you have any idea who may have done this to your dorm mate?" A detective asked Mercedes who watched as the coroners scrolled Santana out on a gurney.

"I don't know." She answered with tears in her eyes.

"Do you know if she had any enemies or..."

"No! She...she was very nice. She hasn't said a bad thing since high school." She sniffled, wiping at her face. "Who did this?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Her computer was on. It looked like she was going to meet some girl she'd been chatting with. she goes by the name SwimShark81. Do you have any idea who this..."

"No. I do know she would always talk to her online. Every day. Why? You think she may have done this?"

"We don't know yet. We will investigate this though." She looked away to gaze at one of the students heading down the hall with her head hung low and a stack of books in her arms. She could have sworn it was Santana but it could possibly be her. Mercedes just watch Santana's dead body get carried away. The detective followed her eyes to the specific woman who walked right pass them. "Something wrong?" She quickly shook her head.

"No. Just...I don't know. I thought I saw her."

"Who?"

"Santana. That girl just looks very..."

"Very what?" He cut her off, putting her gaze back on the woman who proceeded down the hall in a black dress. She was dressed up pretty nicely like she was going somewhere. To a dinner maybe.

"She looks exactly like Santana!" Her eyes were glued to her as thoughts wandered her mind.

Little did they know that she was on her way to meet Emily Fields after murdering Santana to pose as her. After being forced into hiding, Snix had had enough. Her perfect sisters had this major obsession over Emily Fields and after finding out she was going to meet her, she went bizarre, creating the perfect opportunity for Snix to take her place.

What screwed Emily in the end was ignoring all of the signs. When she first noticed Santana didn't have hazel brown eyes as described, she should have questioned it. Now she was tied up on her own yacht against her will. Snix used a nearby fishing pole to knock Emily out with.

When she woke back up, she looked around to realize she was tied to the bed in the master bedroom on the yacht and this woman who she believed was Santana was standing in front of him with a sinister look on her face. "I forgot to mention earlier that I'm your number one fan. The real Santana Lopez is dead and I pretended to be her to get close to you. Now that we're together...finally...I will make sure we never part." Emily laid this with this horrid look on her face.

What the hell did he get herself into?

**SO what did you guys think? I figured making Snix, Santana's doppelganger would be pretty unexpected. Please comment and review. Thanks you all for reading.**


End file.
